Smash 4 - Rise Of Darkness
by Projekt-Z
Summary: A kingdom seeks unification with another, and the crown prince has three options. Before he can make his decision, his life is taken. The ladies that were recommended to him will find out just how strong his enemies are.


Chapter 1 – Setting the Stage; Paying the Respects

Princess Daisy, the 25 year old crowned princess of the kingdom of Sarasaland, was dressed in her sporting attire, a somewhat loose fitting tank-top, a sports skirt, and her usual two toned sneakers, her outfit was under a padded martial arts gi. Her golden tanned skin glistened lightly with small beads of sweat, and her hair was put in a bun. She was in the middle of a sparring match with her combat instructor, with whom she'd been undergoing heavy training for nearly four months now.

Daisy threw two punches, a hook and a jab, at her instructor, both body shots connected with the padded gi of her teacher. Her teacher; a tall and lean female with long raven hair, pale skin and amber eyes, had responded easily and quickly with a leg sweep followed by a rising uppercut. Daisy's reflexes sensed the leg sweep, so she gave a short hop over the first attack and effectively blocked the follow up attack with her forearms. Daisy charged back in after her instructor and the two ladies began to trade blows of varying strengths and speeds.

After a small while however, the two females stopped for the day, partially to the insistence of her sparring instructor, for the sake of Daisy's meeting with the tactician-prince of Calypso in the following days.

"...Wait a second... What's the date today?" Daisy huffed and stripped herself of her training uniform.

Her instructor did the same, revealing her toned body beneath a pure white tank-top and a pair of shorts. The woman's body was similar to that of an amazon warrior, and the sweat that her shirt had collected revealed, rather subtly, that there was no bra under her shirt. "It's October fourth." She turned to the orange haired princess. "Why do you ask?"

Daisy's fatigue was suddenly replaced with a solemn expression and there was sadness in her voice. "I've got to go visit my father before I go..."

The woman took a seat beside the princess, who was sitting on her calves. "What do you mean, princess?"

Daisy looked into the amber eyes of her teacher and sighed. "Today's the seventeenth anniversary of my father's passing... I'm going to visit his grave before I start preparing for my journey to Calypso."

"I'll accompany you."

The two women walked to a specific spot in the castle, there was a very well kept garden here and a very fine marble tombstone in the center of the garden. While they were en route to the garden, Daisy picked up a medium sized bouquet of daisies and took them with her.

A little while after arriving, Daisy allowed her combat instructor to pay her respects to the man, and allowed her to leave.

Once the other woman had left, Daisy slowly approached the tombstone and sat beside it rather sadly. She took a breath and wiped a forming tear from her eye before she started talking.

"...Dad, its been a few months since my twenty-fifth birthday. And now, seventeen years since you left. I'm not upset, not too much... I just miss you a lot."

She took a deep breath and looked at the head of the stone with a small, sad, smile, "You know, on my birthday, there was a message that requested my presence in another kingdom just across the sea. It turns out that there's a prince over there who's looking for a bride and the citizens of his kingdom decided that I should be one of three candidates for their prince. I spent quite a bit of time alone with him, as did the other ladies, and there's something about him that I really like."

Daisy smiled a little bit more and her cheeks tinted light pink.

"I don't see why he'd even need to marry though... His kingdom has plenty of resources, and well groomed women... He's even a seasoned tactician himself..."

She chuckled and placed a hand on her face. She was comparing herself to the other girls that she'd seen on her visits with the tactician-prince in his kingdom. Daisy was curvy and had a nice body of her own, but she still seemed to want a thing or two improved.

"His kingdom is great dad... Of course, there's the little bit of slums here and there, but it's not too bad actually. There's a lot of Orchids in his little garden, and all of the citizens seem to think very highly of him too."

She cupped her chin with her free hand and thought aloud, "I could use some protection like that... a skilled tactician, to help protect my people too and guide them carefully if anything ever happened..."

She glanced at the stone protruding from the greenery, and as if to reply to an unheard question she spoke up, "Well, I did enjoy the time he spent here, and the time I spent with him there... I even took up martial arts to be able to fight better. I also thought about allowing myself to become his queen too... It could be a great move on my part dad... but I'm still giving it some thought. I won't head into this without thinking... It's much bigger than just my own feelings."

She smiled and sighed again, slowly closing her eyes as she stood. She placed her bouquet of daisies on the grave and kissed her fingers before lightly pressing them against the head of the tombstone.

She spoke softly and a lone tear came from her eyes. "...I love you dad..."

"Milady, it's time to prepare for your journey." An elderly, tanned, Toad spoke from the entrance.

Daisy nodded. "Here I come." As she turned away from the memorial, she felt something in her stomach that inclined her to show a brief bit of worry.

"Milady, is something the matter?"

"No, no... Everything's fine." Daisy followed behind her oldest attendant, but she looked over to her father's memorial and mentally prayed, _"Father, please watch over me... I get a bad feeling about this all of a sudden..."_

The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, was accompanied by her usual attendant, Impa, the chief of the Sheikah. Zelda, who almost always had very symbolic nightmares, was woken again, by another nightmare. She shot up in a cold sweat and wiped her forehead slowly. Her breathing was very ragged and this was easily noticed by Impa.

Zelda is a beautiful young woman, being a Hylian, she, like her people, have pointed elven ears. Zelda has blonde hair, which she keeps braided from the small of her back down to her thighs and her eyes are a crystalline blue.

Impa, as the chief of the Sheikah, is a tall and lithe woman. She has platinum blonde hair in a low ponytail that stops just above her waist. She has very tanned skin, red eyes and dons an outfit that is a combination of kunoichi attire and that of a samurai.

"Princess, may I ask what ails you this time?" Impa slowly approached her ruler's bedside.

Zelda replied slowly, trying to catch her breath. "...Impa... I have a sense of dread... about the tactician-prince from the land of Calypso. I fear for his life..."

The sun had started to rise for Hyrule, and Impa gave a look of concern. "Well, my princess... I'm concerned about the things that you saw in this dream. Perhaps you could share them as we prepare you for your day?"

Zelda nodded slowly and exited her bed. "We can discuss the dream during my training."

Impa nodded to the princess and they began their daily regimen.


End file.
